


VampireSecrets

by THEXYZ79



Category: Twilight - Meyer | Movie (2008 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEXYZ79/pseuds/THEXYZ79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if you had a secret that you have kepted but if the secret came out that it would put the ones you loved in danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	VampireSecrets

It was time for us as a family to move , I did not want to leave the town of Forks or Charlie for that matter..I hated to leave him,this time might be the last time I would see him. Carlisle had promised me that I could stay in touch with him but only through phone calls and e-mail, since I was still a newborn vampire I still needed to learn to control my thrist for human blood and no one wanted Charlie to get hurt.I had learned how to be careful around Renesmee,but it would be hard for me to keep total control around Charlie.

The state we were moving to was called Sundown,County. Carlisle found the place through an old friend, he said that it rained there all the time and it was mostly like Alaska because it stayed dark there almost all the time.

Alice would not be going back to high school this time,she had started her own fashion company called Pixie Twix.Rose,Emmett and Edward, Jasper were going to enroll in college. Carlisle thought it was best for me not to be in school right now, there was plenty for me to do besides going to school.

I wanted to see Charlie one more time before we left, we were set to leave as soon as Emmett and Rosalie got back from their third honeymoon. That only gave me about three days.

I wanted Charlie to see Renesmee,Renesmee was growing at a fast rate and I did not want Charlie to miss seeing her.

I walked into the room that Esme helped turn into a room for Renesmee, Esme had painted the room a bright pink color with a chocolate coloring thrown in . I found my daughter sleeping soundly in the little bed that was kept over by the monter so that either I or Edward could hear her if something happened. her light brown cruly hair swep her face saw she slept.

I leaned down to kiss her forhead. I would let Renesmee sleep for a little while longer. Renesmee was only five years old but she looked more like a seven year old as much as she was growing it was hard for me to keep up with the fast pace that she was learning.

 

 

As I walked down the hallway I could hear Alice talking to Esme about a girl she knew that was going to work with her at Pixie Twix. ‘’It’s going to be a blast working with Natta! She loves fasion as much as I do!’’ I heard Alice say as her voice sounded like music. I walked around the corner as Alice cought my eye as I sat in the brown chair in the living room ‘’Bella,you will have to come see the store that I picked out when we move. You will love it!’’ Alice said as she winked at me.

I did not want to think about moving to other city where I would be away from Charlie., I knew that the Cullen’s could not stay in one place for long but I loved living in Forks. I got up out of the chair and went to the back room of the house,this room was the main study hall but Esme turned it into a game room for the boys.

I turned on the light switch and walked over next to the sofa that was placed over by the wall I sat down on the floor. How could I leave Charlie like this? Yes the Cullen’s had moved before but that was before I was changed.

I knew that Alice had seen me as a newborn vampire in one of the visions that she had,I had wanted to be changed so that I would be with Edward forever but I never knew how much emotional pain it would be to bare to lose Charlie like this. I had never regeted my choice that I was changed but it hurt to think about that I was hurting Charlie and Renee.

I sat in the floor untill I saw Alice comeing torward the door with Renesmee, I knew I could not let Renesmee see me like this.

I quickly got to my feet and walked out to the hallway to meet Alice ‘’Nessie just got up,She was looking for you.’’ Alice said as Nessie jumped out of Alice’s arms and ran to me, Remesmee placed her hands on my checks As  
Nessie kept her hands on my cheeck I saw images of her dream,the images came clear and I saw Jacob and Remesmee playing in the sand at the beach I saw Jacob playing tag with her. ‘’See mommy I had a dream about Jake.’’ Remesmee said as she took her hands off my face. ‘’Nessie,do you want to go see Jacob?’’ Alice asked. ‘’Yes!.’’ Remesmee squiled.  
I looked down at Nessie to see her glem with exictedment. ‘’Ness, I will take you to see Jake. Bella needs to go hunting.’’ Alice said as she looked at my eyes, they were bright red with dark cricles under them.

I still had not learned how to hunt by myself,Alice usely went with me but she was going to take Renesmee to see Jake, I would have to learn sometime other. Renesmee squzed my hand and looked at me ‘’Mommy I love you.’’ she said as she huged me. Alice looked at me then at Renesmee ‘’Bella, we will be back later.’’ Alice said as she grabed up Renesmee and headed out to the car.

I peeked at myself in the bathroom, I could feel the burning in my throat as I looked in the mirror. The burning got stronger as I rushed out of the bathroom. I ran out of the house without anyone seeing me leave.

The buring got stronger so strong that I could not control the burning it was making runing very difficult for me. I saw a path cut out that led to the woods,I ran to the path.

I could smell the blood of different animals, The smell was taking my body over, I have never wanted anything more in my life.

I followed some foot tracks that looked like bear tracks, I was no where near strong eoungh to kill a bear. I saw some small deer in the feiled laying down, I looked to see witch one would be an easy kill…that one over by the big tree.

I got down low on the grass trying not to make any sounds to scare off the prey.

The deer never knew I was there in the grass, I started making my way sowly to the deer laying by the tree.

I waited untill I was sure that he would not run off or get scared.I ran faster and grabed the deer by the hip, the deer tried to kick but I cought the leg before the deer could kick my arm. I got the deer on the ground,first off I wanted to make sure I did this right…after all I did not want this to end up in a mess.  
I gently layed the deers neck on the ground, He stoped struggling after I did this..I guess he knew what was comeing next. I bit the deers neck, I saw the blood comeing from the small wound that I had made.

I let the warm blood fell my dry mouth, I had been thristy for so long that I had forgotten how fresh blood taste.I picked up the deer’s dead body to hide it deep under the tree.There was more buring in my throat, I had no way of controlling it.

I quickly found aother deer and chased it down, soon eough the blood enterd my mouth. I moved the body where I put the first deer’s body.

I knew if Alice found out that I went hunting by myself she would not be happy.

I had to make it back home before Alice came back.I ran faster to get out of the woods to the path that would led to the Cullen’s house. I made sure that I had no trace of blood on me.

I saw Cullen’s house comeing into view as I reached the path leading to the huge yard.

 

I ran to make it inside the house, as I made it inside the house I ran to the bathroom to peek at my eyes, I looked in the mirror as I saw my eyes that had now changed from bright red to a brownish-gold color. I made my way to the living room where I sat down on the brown sofa.

I felt as if I should have been able to tell Charlie anything but what I was going to tell him would break he’s heart.

I never thought that I would have to leave Charlie, I always thought I would have enough time to prepare myself for all of this.

I had not even thought of what I would tell everyone or what to tell Charlie. I knew if I told Charlie the turth it would only hurt him more.

My heart was breaking at the thought of telling Charlie good bye, How could I tell my father goodbye when I did not know if I would see him again? I sat on the sofa for what seemed like hours had passed by.

I could hear someone walking up to the house, I quickly turned on the TV as I heard the footsteps getting closer. I could see a silver Volvo parked by the sidewalk . The only person in the Cullen family that had a silver VolVo was Edward.

I smilmed as he came through the door ‘’Bella, my love.’’ Edward said as bent down to kiss my forhead. I felt dizzy as Edward’s eyes looked down at me, even though I was a vampire now I still got dizzy from being near Edward. ‘’Where’s Renesmee?.’’ Edward asked as he sat down in the chair next to me. I looked at him and how perfect he was in every he was beautiful.

‘’Alice took her to see Jake.’’ I said trying not to show the sadness in my voice.

Edward flashed that favorite smlie that I loved before saying anything ‘’Have you told Nessie? Jacob can’t go with us this time.’’ Edward said. I looked at Edward in shock,He knew that not having Jacob moving with us would break Renesmee’s heart.

‘’Why can’t Jake come with us?.’’ I asked as I looked at Edward. ‘’Bella, he needs to stay and help the pack.’’ Edward said as he looked back at me. I knew that Renesmee’s heart would break if Jake could not come with us,I never wanted to hurt my daughter in any way.

‘’Are you sure that he has to stay? You know that Jake has been with Nessie ever since she was born.’’ I said hopeing that Edward would not want to separate Jake and Nessie. I did not like the idea of having to leave Jacob behind.

‘’Bella,I did not say that Jacob had to stay away from Nessie forever but if any newborn vampires are around Charlie needs to be safe.’’ Edward said as he kissed my cheeck. I just looked at Edward ‘’Edward, Jacob needs to come with us.’’ I said.

Chapter 2:Secrets

 

I was getting things ready to ship some things to my new fashion store that would be called Pixie Twix, when I had a vision.

I could see images of Renesmee crying because Jacob could not move with us ‘’Jacob!.’’ she yelled as she tried to run after him as he went out the door.

 

I watched as Jacob tried to talk Edward into leting him come with us but Edward told Jacob that he needed to stay. I felt a sad feeling come over me as I watched the vision end, I knew that Jacob had imprinted on Nessie when she was born but this was one vision that I had trouble dealing with.

I tried to conuntue to work but I had trouble keeping track of where I was with the work..that was odd for a vampire.There was other flash of a vision that I could see,I saw Aro talking to a girl but the vision was not very long so I could not get a good picture of what was going on.I was in a trance as I got up from the desk.

 

‘’Alice? What did you see?.’’ Jasper asked but I could not see nothing but the picture of the new vision. The vision dissaperd as quickly as it apperd. I looked at Jasper ‘’Aro is sending someone to check out things with our family.I don’t know her name but I know that she is new to the Volturi.’’ I said as I took my seat by Jasper.

‘’Is Aero sending her now?’’ Jasper asked. The visions that I had of the future could always change and sometimes the visions did change making the visions that I saw become more difficult for me to see and understand. ‘’Aro has not yet decied when she should come.’’ I said as I looked at Jasper.

As I looked at Jasper I saw other flash of a vision,this time I saw that Charlie had decied that he would come vist Bella.’’Charlie’s comeing.’’ I said as I got up from my seat ‘’I need to go get Bella and Ness.’’ I said as I grabed Jasper’s hand. ‘’Bella?’’ I said as me and Jasper searched the lower house for her.

’’Alice, we are in here.’’ I heard Edward call from the living room. I darted into the living room before anyone had time to speak, ‘’Charlie’s comeing here.’’ I said as I looked at both Bella and Edward who looked back at me

‘’What? He’s coming here?’’ Bella asked as she looked at Edward ‘’Yes,I don’t have very much time to get you and Ness ready.I’ve got some contacts for you to put in.’’ I said as I looked at Bella. ‘’What will I tell Charlie?.’’ Bella asked as Alice grabed her by the hand ‘’Bella, I will help you with everything.Now come on I’ve got to make you girls look pretty.’’ Alice said as she went to find Remesmee.

 

‘’Edward,do you really think that Bella is ready for this? I mean for Charlie to see her.’’ Jasper asked Edward as they got up from the sofa.

‘’Bella,will be able to handle seeing Charlie but I don’t know if she will be able to handle leaveing him.’’ Edward said as they both left the room.

 

‘’Ness,your grandpa Charlie is comeing to see you.Do you want to wear your new blue dress?’’ Alice asked Remesmee as she helped Bella with her hair.The little girl looked up at Alice with big brown eyes ‘’Yes!’’ she said as she got out the blue dress that was hanging on the door.’’Bella, don’t sweat it everything will be fine.’’ Alice resured Bella. ‘’Jazz will you and Edward go into the living room and sit with Charlie when he gets here?’’ Alice asked as she helped Remesmee with the dress.

 

‘’Sure we will.’’ Jasper said. ‘’Bella, don’t worry love.’’ Edward said as he kissed Bella’s forhead.

 

Jasper and Edward sit in the living room while waiting on Charlie to arrive and waiting on Alice to get finshed ‘’Are you almost done Alice? I see Charlie’s car comeing down the drive-way. I want to see my two girls.’’ Edward said as he looked out the window to see the blue police car comeing down the drive-way.

‘’Don’t run in the house, Ness.’’ Bella told Remesmee but her words were too late,Remesmee had already started runing down the hallway.

 

‘’Daddy!!’’ Remesmee said as she came runing into the living room with a blue dress on.Edward held out he’s arms for he’s daughter. Nessie ran right into Edward’s arms ‘’Ness, you look very pretty.’’ Edward said with a smile as he huged Nessie.’’thank you daddy.’’ Nessie said with a giggle.

Edward was still playing with Nessie when Bella came into the room,Nessie was the first one to see Bella come into the room ‘’Mommy you look p-r-e-t-t-y.’’ Remesmee said as she looked at Bella. Edward looked up at Bella ‘’Wow! You look beautiful Bella.’’ he said as he kissed Bella’s hand. ‘’See all that waiting was worth it.’’ Alice chimed in as she came into the room. ‘’I will go let Charlie in. Bella acted human as you can,remember to relax.’’ Alice said as she darted to the door.

‘’Charlie it’s so good to see you.’’ Alice said as she smiled and opened the door for Charlie. ‘’Alice it’s great to see you to.’’ Charlie said as he followed Alice into the living room.

 

Bella and Edward were sitting on the sofa with Nessie and Jasper. ‘’Bella, relax’’ Jasper said as he saw Alice and Charlie comeing into the living room.

As Charlie walked into the living room he saw Bella and Edward, Charlie sat a cross from them. ‘’Grandpa! Grandpa!.’’ Remesmee said as she ran to Charlie who was cought off guard of the site of the growth of the child

‘’How old is Nessie now? She has seemed to have growen a lot more since she was a baby.’’ Charlie asked as he looked at both Edward and Bella.

‘’Renesmee is five but she will be six in a few days.’’ Edward said as he held Bella’s hand.

Bella looked at Renesmee who was playing with Charlie in the sofa a cross from them. ‘’Ness is going to be six? That make’s no since when she was born two years ago, that can’t be right.’’ Charlie said as he looked at he’s grand-daughter.

Alice looked at Bella then grabed her by the hand and led Bella in the other room ‘’Bella we need to tell Charlie,he’s going to ask a lot of questions and I don’t think covering up the truth will help.We don’t have to tell him about you being a vampire unless you want to tell him but he needs to know about Nessie.’’ Alice said as she looked at Bella.They both looked at each other for a while before walking back into the living room.

 

When Alice and Bella got into the living room they saw Remesmee sitting with Charlie ‘’Nessie told me all about when she was born.She’s such a special child.’’ Charlie said as the girls came back into the living room.

 

Bella looked at her daughter and then back at Charlie ‘’She told you everything?’’ Bella asked.

‘’Not everything..she only told me about the day that she was born.’’

 

‘’How did she tell you?’’

 

‘’She told me by talking.I don’t think I know of any other way that ness could have told me.’’ Charlis said as he looked puzzled.

 

Alice looked at both Edward and Bella and noned her head as Edward cleard he’s throat as Bella took her seat by him. ‘’Charlie,we have something to tell you.’’ Edward said as he squeezed Bella’s hand and gave her a wink.

 

Charlie saw the look on Bella’s face as he looked at he’s son-in law ‘’Edward,what is it son?.’’ Charlie asked as he played with Nessie.

‘’We are going to move.Carlisle has got other job at a surgery center that just lost the main doctor.Carlisle has been trying to get this job for a while even before they lost the doctor.’’ Edward said.

‘’What about Bella and Remesmee? Can’t they stay behind and live with me?’’

 

‘’They both need to come with us when we move.Bella already has a job lined up for her in the next town.’’ Alice said as she looked at Bella.

 

‘’When are you all due to move?’’ Charlie asked.

 

‘’We are going to start to move tomorrow.Rose and Emmett will be back then or later tonight.’’ Bella said.

 

‘’I hate the idea of Bella being soo far away.’’

 

‘’As soon as we get settled and everything,we will send you a plane ticket to come vist.’’ Edward said.

 

‘’That’s just super,I will be away from my daughter.’’

 

‘’Charlie,it’s not going to take us very long to get things set up and seattled in.I promise.’’ Alice told Charlie.

 

‘’Dad, I will call every day and e-mail you pictures all the time.’’

 

‘’Isabella Swan,you know I would rather see you then a picture but I guess those pictures will have to do untill I get that plane ticket.’’ Charlie said.

 

‘’Charlie,it will be ok.It’s time for Ness’s nap time.’’ Bella said as she picked up her daughter.

 

‘’I need to go,I have some work to catch up on at the office.’’ Charlie said as he gave he’s grand-daughter a kiss.

 

Edward followed Bella down the hallway to Nessie’s room as Bella layed Nessie on the bed.’’Ness you can sleep as much as you want to,me and you’re dad are going to help your grandmother Esme with somethings.’’

 

‘’Mommy when will aunt Rose be back?’’

 

Bella looked at Edward before awnsering her daughter ‘’They will be back before you wake up but I promise I will come get you when they get here.’’

 

‘’Ness sweet dreams.’’ Edward said as they left the room.

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 3:Moving day & darkness of being a newborn.

‘’We’re home!’’ Emmett yelled as he got out of the car and was quick to the other side of the car to help Rosalie out of the car ‘’I can’t wait to see everyone.’’ Rose said as she got out of the car and got her bags out of the trunk.

‘’I’m sure everyone will be glad to see us,it’s been a long four months without the family.’’ Emmett said as he opend the front door. ‘’Hey sis!.’’ Emmett said as he picked up Bella and swinging her around ‘’Em put me down! I don’t want to end up in the food.’’

 

‘’I won’t drop you in the food Bells,not this time.’’

‘’Em, put Bella down.We all have got to have a family talk.’’ Esme said as she finshed making pancakes for Nessie.

 

‘’Yes we do need to have a talk as a family,we have to start moving.’’ Carlisle said as he sat down beside he’s wife on the sofa.

 

‘’Where’s Ness? I have been wanting to see her.’’

‘’Rose,she’s a sleep but I did promise her I would wake her up when you got here,but you can go get her up.’’ Bella said as Rose walked out of the room.

‘’Where’s rose going?’’ Emmett asked as he put he’s bag down.

 

 

‘’She went to wake Nessie up so she could play.’’ Bella said as she sat down by Edward.

‘’Ok since everyone is here now that Rose and Emmett are back from their honeymoon,we can now talk about moving as a family.’’

 

‘’Where are we moving to? We have been gone for four months.’’

 

‘’Em,we are moving to Sundown,County.I found it through some old friends.’’ Carlisle said as he looked at everyone.

 

‘’What about Bella?’’

 

‘’Bella will come with us also.We can’t take a chance of someone finding her since she is still a newborn vampire.’’ Carlisle said as he looked around the room

 

‘’I think Bella can handle herself from humans.’’

‘’Emmett,do you remember how Jasper was when he was a first newborn?’’ Alice asked.

 

‘’I sure do remember..it was a wild time.’’

 

‘’I don’t want to be like Jasper was.’’

 

‘’Don’t worry love,you won’t be like that.I promise.’’ Edward said as he kissed Bella on the forehead.

 

‘’Mommy!!.’’ Remesmee said as she came runing down the hallway ‘’Bella,I tried to stop her from runing.’’ Rose said as she tried to grab the child’s arm.

 

‘’Rose,it’s ok.Nessie we are going to move tonight but we all need to go hunting first,what are you hungry for?’’

 

Bella asked asd she looked at her daughter ‘’Ness,how about a big bear with a side of moution lion?’’

‘’Em,she’s too small to kill a lion right now besides she needs to stick with smaller prey.’’ Edward said as looked at he’s daughter.

 

‘’I can teach her how to catch a lion,bro.’’ Emmett said as he looked at Nessie.

 

 

‘’Em,she’s too young for all of that right now.’’ Edward said.

 

‘’I want to go hunting with aunt Alice.’’ Remesmee said as she looked at everyone.

 

‘’Great! I will take you hunting Ness,you’re uncle Em is trying to get you into trouble.’’ Alice said.

 

‘’I just wanted to teach her how to catch a lion.’’

 

‘’Em,my daughter is too young for that right now.’’ Bella said as she looked at Emmett.


End file.
